


do i wanna know?

by theangelofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofletters/pseuds/theangelofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>with the apocalypse looming, dean and his girlfriend have decided to take a break. but one night, the temptation becomes too much for them both - besides, the angels and demons would use them against each other anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do i wanna know?

**Author's Note:**

> the requests were:   
> imagine stealing dean's teeshirt and letting him see you in it before bed.  
> and  
> imagine making love to dean while "do i wanna know?" by the arctic monkeys plays in the background. 
> 
> enjoy.

“Dean? Dean, are you listening, man?” Sam calls him back to reality, snapping his fingers in front of Dean’s face.

“Yeah, yeah, man, I’m here,” he says, waving off his brother’s hands. His eyes, however, do not leave the dance floor as he pulls his beer back to his lips and takes a sip. He tries to listen to whatever Sam’s saying, because he’s sure that it’s important, but she's on the dance floor – commanding his attention.

His brother points to something on his laptop, “Three disappearances in the last week, Dean. Could be a spirit. Or a demon. Hell, could be anything.”

“Anything left at the scene?” Dean tries to keep the monotone out of his voice, but his eyes (and focus) are still on the dance floor.

He hears Sam huff as he’s sure his brother has followed his eyes to the crowd of people dancing.

“Seriously, dude? Can you not keep it in your pants while we’re talking about the job?”

Dean cuts his eyes from her and glares at Sam. He pulls on his collar, folding it down as he takes another drink and tries to ignore Sam.

“Dean? Are you still not listening?” Sam huffs again. He eventually gives up and goes back to his laptop, grumbling something about the music and her dancing.

Dean cuts his gaze back to the dance floor, watching her body move to whatever rap song the DJ is playing. She smiles when she catches his eye, waving before moving her hands down her cropped top and high-waisted Levi’s.

“She’s gotta know what she’s doing,” Dean grumbles, concentrating hard on the label of his beer.

“Of course she does,” Sam agrees.

Dean looks to his right at Sam, “Excuse me?”

A smirk curls on Sam’s face, “Dean. Are you kidding? She knows what she does to you and to me and every other guy in this bar. She’s just having fun.”

Dean narrows his eyes and looks back at the bottle, “Whatever, man. Are we going wherever these people are missing or what?”

Sam shrugs and closes his laptop, “We can stay here. Looks like she's enjoying herself.”

Dean surveys the bar and sees a pretty redhead at the end who’s eyeing Sam. “Heya, Sammy, you up for some fun?” he points with his beer.

Sam smiles when he catches the eye of the redhead. “She’s pretty.”

“All yours, bro.”

Sam stands from the table and puts his laptop in its bag before handing it to Dean. “Make sure you put this in the hotel room for me, okay? And try not to make her uncomfortable, i mean, you are on a bre–“

“Am I hearing you right? Giving _me_ relationship advice?” Dean asks with mock surprise. “Get out of here before I tell that redhead that you still wet the bed at night.”

Sam rolls his eyes and smiles down at his brother. He says his goodbye and walks off toward the redhead. Dean watches him smile and laugh at something she said before buying her a drink. Dean chuckles as he goes back to his own beer – Sammy’s come a long way in the last 5 years. Dean can remember a time where even talking to _her_  made Sam nervous and clumsy, now he has no problem hitting on pretty strangers at bars.

The song changes to something fast and jumpy – Dean thinks he recognizes Garth Brooks. His eyes cut back up to the dance floor, eager to see her shimmy and shake, but she's nowhere to be found. He starts to panic, images of her being tortured by Lucifer’s demons and Michael’s angels start to flood his mind – his heart starts to beat 5 times faster than what’s probably healthy.

Before he can take a breath and yell for Sam, she plops down on the table next to him.

“Hey, Dean.”

“Hey. Uh - what happened to dancing?”

She huffs, “I’m tired. Where’s Sam?”

Dean points his longneck to where Sam sits, kissing the redhead.

“Wow,” she gushes, laughing. “Quick work. Wanna stay here or head back to the room?”

Dean nods, standing and fishing out his wallet, “I’ll go back with you. I’m kinda tired too.”

–

Dean sits on the hotel bed, trying hard to focus on SportsCenter playing on the tv. He can hear the hairdryer blowing in the bathroom and assumes she's drying her hair. The door starts to open and out she comes, towel pulled tightly around her.

If this were any other time, Dean would probably slip over to her and run his hands up her towel until she were puddy in his hands. He’d probably kiss her neck and nip at her skin until she was begging him to take her.

But this is the apocalypse, no time for tricks.

Team Free Will (Sam, Dean, her, and sometimes Cas) are trying to find ways to beat the Devil – this is no time for Dean to be making moves on an old girlfriend. Even if the only reason the two are “on a break” is _because_ of the stupid apocalypse.

_Especially_ if the only reason the two are “on a break” is _because_ of the stupid apocalypse.

Dean grumbles to himself and tries to look everywhere but her skin, wishing he’d worn anything except his boxers and a teeshirt.

“Cubs win today?” she asks, brushing her fingers through her dry hair.

Dean smirks, “Sure did. Beat the hell out of the Cardinals. Royals won too.”

She smiles and heads to where her duffle sits on the couch that Dean’s been sleeping on. She digs through it, retrieving a clean pair of underwear and clean sports bra. She digs some more before groaning.

“What’s wrong?”

She gives him a testy smile, “I forgot to wash my teeshirts.”

Dean chuckles to himself and gets up from the bed, walking over to his own duffle. He digs some, but he can’t find anything either. He debates going through Sam’s duffle, but the idea of her wearing one of Sam’s teeshirts sends heat coursing through Dean’s veins, so he doesn’t. Instead, he shrugs out of his teeshirt, leaving him in just his boxers.

He hands her the teeshirt and smiles when she takes it from him. She turns around, putting on her panties underneath the towel and putting it down as she puts on her sports bra. Dean nearly has a conniption at the sight of her naked back, but he manages to pull himself together as she turns around and pulls on his teeshirt.

It’s too big for her and overwhelms her small frame – Dean can’t help but chuckling. She smiles too, looking down at it and pulling the hem up enough to expose your white lace panties. Dean gulps.

“It – uh, it looks good on you,” he chokes out.

She smiles so wide, her eyes twinkle at him, “You think so?”

Dean nods, “P-perfect, ____.”

He looks from her bare legs to her torso, wearing _his_ shirt. The shirt that had been on _his_ skin only moments before. The two stand and look at each other awkwardly before Dean clears his throat, “I should probably brush my teeth and get – get ready for bed.”

She nods, agreeing as he walks toward the bathroom.

Dean brushes his teeth quickly, enjoying the minty feel in his mouth as he rinses and wipes his face. He starts to open the door, but he hears the television shut off and music start to play through her iPod’s speakers.

The soft and subtle guitar riff comes through to Dean and he pauses – he knows the song. _Do I Wanna Know_? It used to be her favorite.

He walks out of the bathroom to see her softly swaying in time with the song. He watches her for a few moments, noting how different her movements are here than they were at the bar. At the bar, she was all about seduction, plain and simple. Here, she's slowly seducing him, slowly making him fall back in love. He smiles as he walks up behind her, gently touching her shoulder.

“Dean?” she gasps - he scared her.

He extends his hands – asking to dance.

She nods, letting him pull her hips to his, one hand touching the small of her back and the other holding her hand in his. The two gently twirl in the hotel room while the song plays softly in the background. Dean watches her mouth the words, listening and watching everything that falls off her lips. He becomes mesmerized, leaning closer and closer until…

He gently presses his lips against hers, his hands pressing her to his body. She crumbles in his arms and he feels his own knees go weak at the contact. He hasn’t kissed hers for weeks – probably not since Lucifer broke out of the cage and she decided on this stupid break.

Entirely too long.

As if reading his thoughts, she begins to respond to the kiss, her fingertips touching his shoulders, his neck, his hair.

_Do I wanna know, if this feeling flows both ways?_

He gently pulls his hands on her hips, pulling her in the air and to his chest. She wraps her legs around his waist, letting him carry her to the bed. He gently sits her down, climbing on top of her as her eyes encourage him.

His hands hesitantly touch her breasts, ghosting over the fabric of his teeshirt until she sharply pulls his hand against her skin. He moans, leaning his head back. The contact, the touch makes him hunger for her, pressing his lips to her neck, sucking marks into the skin so everyone will know she belongs to him. That she's always belonged to him.

She arches beneath his touch, whispering out commands and his name and even song lyrics, if Dean’s hearing correctly.

The song begins to pick up – Dean’s rock hard inside his boxers and he slips a hand to feel the fabric of her underwear and finding they’re soaked.

He pulls away, pulling his teeshirt off her body, kissing the skin of her stomach that is left behind by the fabric. He inches down her body, trailing kisses until he reaches the lace panties she’d put on.

She sits up, pulling off the sports bra and leaving her topless before him. His breath catches, seeing her so bare for him, so eager. His entire core tightens as one hand finds its way to her breasts, the other pulls down her panties, leaving her smooth skin exposed for him. He bites. He sucks. He licks all around her thighs, her hips, nipping and licking the skin until she's thrashing beneath him and begging for him to eat her.

He complies, pressing his lips against hers in a sweet kiss before his tongue begins to assault her clit. Licking and licking and sucking as he puts a finger inside her. He pumps his finger in time with his tongue, using his left hand to hold her thrashing body down. She whimpers, desperate for her release when Dean suddenly stops.

She whines, “Dean?”

He smiles, shucking off his own boxers and getting up from the bed. He reaches inside his duffle for a condom and pumps his hand over his cock a few times before opening the package.

Just as he starts to put it on, he feels her warm hands on his thighs, trailing up toward his painfully hard cock. His body tightens as she gently cups his balls with one hand and guides his dick to her mouth with the other. She takes him, first licking the head and swirling it in her mouth a few times before completely taking him.

Dean knows the sound he makes isn’t human but he can’t help but whimper out her name as she hollows her cheeks, sucking as much of him as she can down her throat. He starts to buck his hips into her mouth and breathing becomes difficult.

He moans her name – the feel of her fingertips on his skin, after so long apart, is just too much. He’s going to come soon, he can feel the build-up in his cells.

But she pulls away, leaving him lightheaded and nearly drained.

“Baby,” he croaks out, barely managing breathing.

He takes her hand and pulls her up to him, feeling fire at the touch of his skin against hers. She softly eases up on her tip toes and Dean presses his lips to hers once again. He brings his hands down, rolling on the condom with one hand as she leads him to the bed with the other.

She pulls apart the covers, letting him ease on the mattress beside her.

Dean moans as she pulls her mouth to his again.

“Are you sure about this?” he whispers between kisses. “You said you – you wanted a – uh, a break?”

She pulls back, nodding as she looks in his eyes, “I did. But it’s the apocalypse, Dean.” You reach up and touch his cheek, his soft stubble, “Who knows how long before they take you away from me? Or use me against you? I don’t want to forget how you feel on my skin.”

Dean feels like he’s been punched in the gut – the air leaves him that quickly. he pushes his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss, lifting himself on his forearms so he’s settled between her legs and her stomach touches his.

“Baby,” he murmurs, putting his lips on her neck again. One of her hands wraps around his head, the other grips his biceps as he lines himself up with her sweet, dripping core. “Are you sure?” he asks once again.

“Yes,” she softly moans, and Dean needs no further words as he pushes into you.

He gasps, calling out for God, for her, for anybody as he feels her tighten around his cock. He pauses for a moment, watching her face contort, first in pain, then in pleasure. He takes a deep breath and starts to work his hips, coming alive when she opens her eyes and looks at him.

He rolls his hips, hitting something inside of her that makes her whimper and whine beneath him and grab his arms and neck so hard that he’s sure he’ll have a bruise tomorrow. He reaches from around her body and starts to grip the mattress, the pillow, anything – but he’s cut off by her hand, holding his and locking their fingers.

“Dean,” she moans, arching her back so their chests touch. he reaches down, kissing her neck again and leaving her another love mark. He can't wait to explain that to Sam tomorrow.

The song plays out and another one begins, but Dean doesn’t recognize it offhand and doesn’t have the ability to concentrate on anything except her beneath him.

He smirks as he reaches back around her body, flipping the two on the large double bed. She straddles him, smiling down as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. Her back feels smooth and soft as he runs his fingers down it.

She leans up, rolling her hips and riding him until Dean can’t breathe. He feels his orgasm coming, like a freight train. He tries to focus on her, on pleasuring this beautiful woman. he reaches up with both hands – one to steady her hips and the other to touch her core. His thumb traces her thighs, making her quiver with want and need.

When he finally touches her, her entire body convulses and her hips stop moving. Dean growls, grabbing her hips hard with his free hand and starts thrusting into her. He rolls his hips hard, timing his thrusts with flicks of his thumb. She chants his name and every so often Dean thinks he hears her say she loves him. His core tightens but he keeps working, desperate to make her see stars.

When she finally does, she collapses against his chest, breathing hard as Dean wraps his arms around her and pounds into her core, his body tightening as he finds his climax.

He takes a few minutes, holding her tight against him and feeling her hands touch his neck. He kisses her cheek and wants so desperately to whisper sweet nothings in her ear – like he used to – but he’s afraid. He’s afraid that she’ll get up and walk away from him like this night didn’t happen, like she still wants her break.

When she finally recovers, she rolls off of him and collapses beside him, head on his chest. He exhales with relief that she still wants to cuddle and his arms hold her close.

“I’m sorry,” she finally says, another song playing on the iPod.

“For what?”

“This break. I thought we’d be doing each other a favor – but the angels and demons are still going to use us against each other, aren’t they?”

Dean kisses her forehead, “No, they won’t. I won’t let them take you, baby, you know that.”

She snuggles deeper into him, sighing. “Okay.”

He doesn’t say anything, he just kisses her forehead and pulls her closer, letting the two drift to sleep in the dark while the music plays in the background.

 


End file.
